Their Dark Hearts
by Halia Stone
Summary: "Their hearts are blackened; shattered to pieces by the prospect of finding true love. The pieces are now frozen in their chests, strung together with decaying rope, haunted with the ghosts of the women who filled them with false hope and promises that they had no intentions of keeping." Rated M for gory elements.


**Okay, this POV might be a bit weird, but I wanted to try it out. This story is basically a small drabble about Klaus and Damon. I'm not gonna say too much (some of you might be able to see the ending from the top of the page, so, yeah...) except, Review with what you liked/disliked/thought I could do better, etc, etc.**

* * *

The man gives one last groan before the last of his essence is drank out him and his murderer lets his body drop to the floor with a loud _thud_ against the cold concrete of the alley. The killer looks over to his partner who has finished as well, before smiling a slow smile and walking over to him. Smirking at each other wickedly, they turn and leave the alleyway behind in a thick blanket of swirling fog.

To any misguided soul out on a nightly walk, it would simply look like a foggy night and a bad decision to walk that ankle-nipping dog, but _underneath_ the fog was a gruesome scene no mortal would be able to stomach. Uncountable amounts of bodies lay strewn along the ground, blood painted the walls an ominous shade of red and limbs were scattered about as eyes looked blankly on, never to see anything other than the faces of the men who had snuffed their lives out ever again.

There are far more casualties meeting those unfortunate - or stupid - to walk down the darkened path.

The men have already found another victim; beautiful, blonde and in her teens. Two pairs of fangs are drinking away her life, one in particular listening to her cries of pain with a satisfied, smugness that the other had felt earlier when he had fed on a brunette, also a teenager.

A pitiful gasp slips from the teen's lips before the men tear away from her skin, throwing her onto the ground in a hastened effort to press themselves against each other, like the many times they have before, bloodied hands fisting each others hair while bloodied lips meld together in a sensual kiss.

Clothes are soon discarded, hands slowly rubbing at bloodstained skin while the kisses alternate between tender and soft. Paradoxically, the men orchestrating them are anything but. They are ruthless killers who have painted the town in blood and erased anyone who dare oppose their power from existence.

Damon once said love was painful, pointless and overrated, before Elena stole his heart and changed him for the worse, into a pathetic puppet. After stringing him along - each foot he was strung across the string made the shards of his heart drift further and further from one another - and going back to his worthless waste of a brother, he happily went back to his old ways, finding someone who had said they had a lot in common right from the very beginning.

Niklaus Mikaelson, or _Klaus_, as he preferred. His life strangely mirrored Damon's own in many ways; his problem's with his father - although Giuseppe never tried to hunt him down for being a vampire because he was already dead - and even his love life. Caroline Forbes was Barbie doll; just as shallow, stupid and pointless. She used him for his own gain, often to lower his guard so her excuses for friends could try and kill him, simply because he had done what he needed to survive or what he felt necessary to assert his power and dominance over the maggots that they were.

Both know of the in depending time when Elena and Caroline will find them, claiming they're here to take them back to Mystic Falls, but neither care. They've evaded them long enough and have gone far beyond the point of changing because two stupid girls want them to and can't accept them the way they are. They hardly know why they bother; Elena's got the good, _perfect_ Salvatore who tries to act human because he hates what he is, and Caroline has a pathetic hybrid who she claims she'll love forever.

Neither care because they've got each other and they proudly know that there's no going back now. No going back to being weak and impressionable upon account of teenage girls who should have had a stake driven through their hearts a long time ago..

Their hearts are blackened; shattered to pieces by the prospect of finding true love. The pieces are now frozen in their chests, strung together with decaying rope, haunted with the ghosts of the women who filled them with false hope and promises that they had no intentions of keeping.

* * *

**Probably an abrupt ending, but I wanted to leave it like that. :) Remember to review and **_**please**_** DO NOT add this story to alert, as I will NOT be expanding it. :)**

**Sorry, I just hate it when people do that to my oneshots; they're called oneshots for a reason. ;P**


End file.
